


The Intruder

by TheRepublic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Somepony breaks into Twilight's castle so Twilight teaches them a lesson





	The Intruder

Twilight Sparkle was was putting up books with her magic as she sat down in her castle making sure they were put away neatly. 

As she did this Spike came running up to her. 

"Twilight Twilight! We have an issue!" He said franticly looking worried. She finished what she was doing and looked at him with alarm. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked him turning her head to the side

"We have an intruder I dont know how they did it but they were able to get into your castle!" Spike said franticly. Teilight got up and hugged him. 

"You aren't hurt are you?" She asked softly. He hugged her for a bit more then spoke. 

"No I'm not but come on this is important!" He declared tugging at her hoof to make her move. She thought for a bit then spoke. 

"Alright Spike hide in my room and I'll go deal with this okay?" She asked. He nodded franticly and ran up to his room. 

She went down to see who this intruder was. She walked quietly and slowly looking around at her surroundings. 

Finally she heard a noise from her throne room. She snarled and raced their only to see a pony in her room she lit up a spell and hit the pony with a blast if magic 

The pony let out a yelp and backed away from Twilight in fright. 

"Princess please it's not what you think!" She cried out. Twilight casted a spell that sent her flying out of the castle. She slammed onto the ground and cowered in fear from Twilight. 

Twilight grabbed her with her magic and raised a hoof to strike her. 

"What are you up to!? Who sent you?!" She screamed. 

"I'm erica I wanted to le-" She began to say but Twilight punched her. 

"Dont tell me a lie?! What were you trying to steal?!" Twilight screamed. 

"Twilight let her speak!" Spike begged as Twilight should at least give her a chance to explain herself 

"I wanted to learn about magic!!!" She cried out and began sobbing. Twilight pursed her lips as the pony didnt end up being an evil villian or thief 

"If you wanted to learn why didnt you just knock?" Twilight asked confused the pony panted

"I wanted to see what the inside of your castle looked like! Please I'm being sincere!" She begged. Twilight thought for a bit then threw her back down. 

"Now that you saw it then get the fuck out of here!" Twilight screamed. Spike was shocked. The pony was heartbroken she couldnt believe what Twilight had just said. 

"But...your the princess of friendship!!!" She cried Twilight kicked her. 

"It doesnt matter! Your a thief you dont steal! THATS YOUR FRIENDSHIP LESSON!!! NOW GET OUTBOF HERE!!!" Twilight screamed at her. The pony got tears in her eyes and ran away sobbing. 

Twilight let out a huff in annoyance and turned around. Spike could not believe what Twilight just did. 

"Twilight what's gotten into you. You could've just scolded her politely without doing that!" Spike exclaimed. 

"Spike she could've been an enemy. I was protecting both of us!" Twilight said rolling her eyes. Spike just cokldnt believe what he was hearing right now. This wasnt how Twilight was at all. 

"By pushing her away even though she was clearly trying to explain...you crossed the line Twilight" Spike said staring at her worh disbelief. Twilight watched him walk away. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! What's else was I supposed to do!? He just doesnt understand" She exclaimed annoyed. she let out a huff of annoyance and went back inside


End file.
